Lightning Bolt
by Crazy'n'Love
Summary: The Titans meet a girl who claims to be able to bring Terra back to life. But will she get jealous of Terra? Who will Beast Boy choose? Go easy on me! First Time!
1. Chapter 1

Lightning Bolt

Chapter 1: Lightning

A girl glowing in purple flies around the corner. The girl is wearing a purple shirt with only one pink lightning bolt in the middle and blue jean shorts. Behind her a boy covered in flames is flying behind her. She turns around, still flying, and zaps him with some electricity. He covered his face and blocked the attack. He shoots flames at her and she falls from the sky and she stops glowing. Right before she hits the ground she glows again and flies off near the ground this time. It seems that she has lost the boy who was following her and she looks as if she loosing her powers. She flies toward the large 'T', when she gets there she knocks on the door barely. Robin opens the door opens and the girl is on the floor, barely sitting up.

"Help..."

She faints and Robin picks her up and brings her inside. All the Titans are in the living room. Cyborg and BB are playing video games, Raven is reading and Starfire is watching BB and Cyborg. When Robin comes in with the girl they all gather around her.

"Cyborg, I need your help," Robin asks his mechanical friend.

Robin sets the girl on a table and Cyborg hooks her up to a machine by suction cups. Just then the girl glows purple and begins to levitate. She starts to give off a little electricity.

"What's she doing?" Robin asked. "Looks like she's absorbing the power," Cyborg answered. "Who is she?" Beast Boy asked as he stared at the girl. As Robin looked at his green friend he said "I don't know, she was just at the door, said 'help' and fainted." "Let's leave her alone to rest," Cyborg suggested.

The Titans go back to what they were doing and wait. About an hour later she woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looks around the room and only sees Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games.

"Where am I?" the confused girl asked. Cyborg and BB look up at her. Cyborg smiled, "You're up! We were starting to worry about you." They stood up and walk over to her. "I'm Cyborg and this is Beast Boy."

Beast Boy smiles nervously and gives a small wave, "Uh...hi." "Where am I?" Lightning asks them again. "You're in Titans Tower, and you are?" "Names Lightning Bolt, but please, just call me Lightning." "Alright, Lightning, what's going on? My friend said that you were at the door asking for help." "Someone was following me. So I tried to shake him off and ended up running out of juice. I just needed to charge up, thanks" Beast Boy blushes and stares at her, "So...Lightning...are you new here, I've never seen you around before?" "Yeah, I just got here." Cyborg thought for a minute and then asked, "Then you probably don't have anywhere to stay, do you?" Lightning shakes her head and Beast Boy's face lights up. "Hey, you can stay with us!"

Cyborg stopped him, "Woah, woah, woah, we better call the others first." "I'll take care of that," Beast Boy said as he ran over to the computer and presses a large red button. Robin, Starfire and Raven runs into the room.

Robin panics "What's the emergency?" Beast Boy stares at him blankley. "She woke up and we want her to stay with us." Robin exclaimed, "Fine by me." "Absolutely not!" Raven said scouling, "Remember what happened last time we trusted somebody, she turned against us and nearly killed us!" "What happened?" the confused Lightning asked. Beast Boy frowns and said sadly, "She ended up giving her life to save the city and she turned into stone. We haven't been able to find a cure yet." "I told you BB, we're gonna find a cure!" Cyborg said, putting his hand on BB's shoulder.

Lightning smiled at Beast Boy, "Can I see her?" The Titans shrugged.

10 minutes later, the Titans were at the place where the statue of Terra stood.

"Why did you want to see her?" Beast Boy asked her. Lightning smiled lovingly at Beast Boy, "Do you guys want her back?" Robin looked at her curiously, "Yeah, why?" "Because I think I can bring her back." Beast Boy stares at her astonishly.

Alright, that was Chapter 1, you guys have to go easy on me. It's my first time! Yay! Comment please! Beast Boy rules! Hope you can't wait til Chapter 2. When Lightning meets Terra and a real cat fight happens. Meow! Ha ha!


	2. Chapter 2

I apreciate you guys rewiewing! I'm glad you like my story. Here we go with chapter 2, keep reviewing please!

Chapter 2

Beast Boy looks at her astonished, "You can do that?" "I can try," Lightning said smiling. "Alright, stand back you guys, I'm giving it all I got!" The Teen Titans run off and turn around to watch.

Lightning glowed purple and starts to float into the air. A second later, the Terra statue starts to glow. Lightning closes her eyes and screams as if in pain. Parts of the statue start to fall off revealing her real body. The Titans gasp as the statue of Terra dissentegrates to the floor and standing in its place is Terra. Slowly Lightning lands on the ground and stops glowing. Terra blinks and looks around.

"She may not remember much, for about a day. Tomorrow, she'll be just like she was before," Lightning said as she put her hand on Terra's shoulder and turned around to face the Titans. Terra looked around for a moment then realized the Titans. "Terra!" Beast Boy ran to her and smiled, "Do you remember who I am?"

"Uh, no. Should I?" Terra said turning to Lightning. "Don't worry, it'll come to you in time." Lightning said smiling. Beast Boy frowns as the rest of the Titans walk up to her. "Friend Terra, I am elated to see again, since you do not remember, my name is Starfire, and I am your friend." Starfire said. "I'm Robin, this is Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and this is the person who freed you, Lightning." Robin said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Pisha, it wasn't much!" Lightning said blushing.

Cyborg smiled, "No, it was a lot. But, one thing troubles me, how did you do that?" "Oh, my electricity was able to break through the rock without harming Terra." Beast Boy looked at Cyborg, "See, she can sound smart and I can still understand her, why can't you do that?" A little red mark appears on Cyborg's forehead, that indicates he is mad and Lightning's laughs.

"It's good to have you back Terra." Robin said turning his attention away from Cyborg and BB who are now fightning. Terra just stands there confused. "You might want to take her back to the tower, she's probably hungry." Lightning said turning away from the two fighting Titans. "Good idea, come on Titans." Robin begins to push Terra towards the tower. The others follow, except for Lightning. Beast Boy turns around and notices that Lightning is about to fly away.

"Where are you going?" Beast Boy asked looking up at Lightning. "You guys don't need me anymore, my work is done. I have to find Hot Shot." "Who?" BB shakes his head, "Never mind, we...I want you to stay." "You sure. I probably wouldn't be much help anyway." "Hey, maybe we can help you track down this Hot Shot guy. He's probably not as cool as I am anyway." Lightning laughs, "Probably not." "Please stay. Terra might need you." "Are sure that's the reason you want me to stay?" "Please." "Well, I guess I can stay till Terra snaps out of it."

Beast Boy jumps up and down "Yes!" Lightning grabs Beast Boy's hand and makes him glow purple too. The two fly into the air and catch up with the others. Behind them Slade walks out of the shadows.

There we go Chapter 2! Yay! If you're ready for the cat fights, I'm sure it will come up soon. Because I don't know yet! I don't even know how the story will end. I'm going as I think of it! Which is just the story of my life? Haha! Hope you can't wait till Chapter 3, cuz neither can I! I'll try to post Chapter 3 tomorrow! See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright you guys, once again here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 3

"Hey, you did that on purpose!" Beast Boy yelled jokingly. "You're right, I did." Beast Boy and Lightning we sitting on the couch playing gamestation and Lightning had just destroyed Beast Boy's jet. Terra walks into the room. "Hey guys!" Beast Boy looked at her, "Hey Terra!" Lightning looks at Terra too, "How ya feeling?" "Still a little foggy," Terra said stroking the back of her head. "My head's been hurting since I got up, this morning." "We'll there's some leftover breakfast for you in the fridge, if you're hungry," Lightning said lovingly.

Terra walked over to the refrigerator and took out a plate that had some eggs and stuff on it. "Made it just for you," Lightning smiled. Cyborg ran into the room, "Beast Boy, it's urgent! Robin in trouble in the attic!" Beast Boy jumped over the couch and ran out of the room. Beast Boy stops when he reached halfway down the hall, and starts to think. "Wait a second, we don't have an attic!" Beast Boy ran back to the living room to see Cyborg in his spot on the couch playing gamestation with Lightning.

"Hey, no fair," Beast Boy yelled at Cyborg. Lightning looks at Beast Boy and starts to laugh. "Sorry dude," Cyborg starts, "but ya snooze, ya lose! Haha!" "You tricked me!" "Yup!" The two start playing again as Beast Boy jumps back over the couch and sits next to Lightning. "Aw, cheer up, BB! Cyborg needs a chance to play me too! Though he won't beat me, nobody can!" "Oh yeah, I'm gonna make you eat those words!" Cyborg told her. "Go ahead and try, you mechanical maniac!"

"You're going down firefly!" Cyborg said to her as he kept playing the game. Just then the computer started blinking red. Robin, Starfire and Raven ran into the room. "Trouble! Titans go!" As they ran out of the room, Lightning stopped and saw Terra just standing confused. "You just stay here, don't go anywhere! We'll be back later!" "Ok." Terra just stood there as the Titans ran out of the tower. "Whatever."

---------

The bank door explodes and in comes Hot Shot. "Knock knock. Looks like nobody's home so, I'll just take everything and leave." Hot Shot walks up to a large safe and burns the handle. He picks up the whole door and smiles when he sees all the money and gold inside the safe. "Who knew this city was so generous. Maybe I should stay in this city a little longer." "Or maybe you should leave now," Lightning said from behind. When he turned around he saw the Titans. "I think the bank is closed," Robin said confidently. "I think it closed 5 hours ago, you're late." "I can get in anytime I want!" Hot Shot throws a lot of flames at the Titans and they dodge it. "This doesn't concern you, this stuff is for my master." Lightning said back at him, "Then tell your master, that you failed!" "Titans go!" When Robin said that the Titans jumped into action.

Beast Boy jumped at him and turned into a gorilla, but Hot Shot threw fire at him and blew Beast Boy away. Raven, Starfire and Cyborg shot at him and Hot Shot did it again. Robin gave it everything he got but Hot Shot threw him at the others. Lightning stood her ground and looked at him. "What do you want?" "Only what my master wants." "And what's that?" "The Titans destroyed!" Hot Shot ran at her and Lightning dodges him. Hot Shot throws lots of punches at her but she dodges everyone of them. He then punches her again, but she grabs his hand and gives him a good shock. Then she flings him into the wall. "I want you and your so called master to get out of town, now! Because I can inject 5,000 volts into your body, and by golly it will kill you and it will hurt."

Just then Hot Shot stood up. "Until we meet again." Hot Shot pushed a button on his watch and he disappears. "Where'd he go?" Robin asked running up behind Lightning. Lightning shrugged.

---------

Hot Shot appears in a room filled with machines. "I thought I told you to destroy them," a voice said from behind. "I tried my best. I would have if that girl hadn't got in the way!" "Then we must destroy her first!" Slade steps out of the shadows from behind, "Permanantly."

Dun dun dun, this is very suspensful ain't it. Ha ha. What will happen? I have no idea! Bwa ha ha ha! I love to watch you suffer. Bwa ha ha ha! I can't wait till Chapter 4, yay! I'm sorry my chapters are so short, don't have much time on my hands! But I'm trying to get one chapter in everyday! I hope. Bye bye, until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, It's me again! Did you miss me? I hope you've like my story so far, because it's only going to get better! Yay! Here's Chapter 4!

Chapter 4

The Titans walk into the tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg are jumping up and down talking to Lightning. "That was awsome!" "You were great!" "You are so strong!" Beast Boy jumps in front her, "Yeah, he was all 'bam' and you were all 'tzzz' and he was all 'ow' and you were all 'booya." The Titans looked at Beast Boy weardly then Robin looked at Lightning, "That was great. You're very strong." "I'm glad you think so," Lightning said smiling. Terra looked up at them from the table, "Hey guys, back so soon?" "Yeah, Lightning took him down all by herself! Aw, I'm so proud," Cyborg said putting his hand on her shoulder. "It was facinating! I never knew that so much butt-kicking could be done!" Starfire said with a smile that reached from ear to ear. "So you guys had fun?" Terra asked. "Yeah," Beast Boy started, "You should've seen her Terra, Lightning was great."

Terra looked at the floor sadly. "So how much longer will it be till I get my whole memory back? Because I think I'm starting to remember stuff." Lightning smiled and walked up to her, "That's great Terra! Don't worry, it'll only be a few more hours and you'll remember everything completely." "I've just felt so weird, like something's talking inside my head. His voice sounds so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it." Terra looks at them worriedly, "Who do you think it is?" The Titans look at each other and think for a minute.

Robin frowns, "Slade." "His name sounds familiar." Lightning looked at him confused, "Who?" "Slade convinced Terra to become evil and betray us, and nearly kill us. In the end, Terra save our lives at the cost of hers. But obviously, you were able to bring her back to life. Slade also came back, but we don't know how and also gained some kind of fire power. He's probably trying to contact Terra to get her back." "What am I supposed to do if he finds me?" Terra asked. "He probably knows where you are, if he knows that you're alive, Titans Tower will be the first place he looks." "What am I gonna do?" "You're going to stay with us and we'll protect you. And don't worry, he won't get you, we'll make sure of it."

Terra looks at Robin, "You mean, I almost killed you guys. I am so sorry. What ever that was, it wasn't me. At least I don't think it was." Lightning walked over and put her hand on her shoulder. "Don't think about it too much until tomorrow. We should all get some rest, by tomorrow Terra will have remembered everything." "Where are you going to stay?" Beast Boy asked. "Oh, I'll just sleep on the couch." "No you won't," Robin said firmly, "Terra you sleep with Star, Lightning you sleep with Ra-" "She is not sleeping in my room, I don't even want her in the tower. The same goes with Terra, especially with Terra." Raven walked out of the living room.

Beast Boy looks at Robin, "Hey, she can bunk with me." "Alright, Lightning you'll bunk with Beast Boy." "Awsome!" Beast Boy shouts. The Titans look at him astonishly. Beast Boy blushes, "I mean...that's cool."

--------

Lightning pulls the covers up to her chin then sighs. Beast Boy was up in the top bunk. "Beast Boy?" "Yeah." "Thanks for letting me stay with you." "Hey, what are friends for?" "I wouldn't know, I've never had friends, well, real friends." "What do you mean?" "If I tell you something, will you promise to still like me? I mean if you knew my deepest darkest secret, you wouldn't tell anyone would you?" "Of course not." "That guy we were fightning tonight, was...my...brother." "What?" This shocked Beast Boy so much he fell from the top bunk and onto the floor right beside Lightning. Lightning sat up. "Me and him used to be a team. I used to be a supervillian." "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" "Because I was scared. I really like you and I didn't want you to hate me." "Lightning, I could never hate you. But you're not still evil, are you?" "No, I finally realized what I was doing and I ran. But my brother pursues to follow me and get me back. That's why I'm asking for your help. But I don't want the others to know about this." "Alright, alright, first thing tomorrow morning, we'll go on partrol and find him." Beast Boy sits on her bunk and puts his hands on hers. "I promise." Lightning smiles and throws her arms around his neck. Astonished at first, Beast Boy hugs her back. In the background Terra is peeking through the door sadly.

Terra starts to walk down the empty hallway, "Ok, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not, I'm not afraid..." Saying this she walks into Starfire's room and sits on a couch in her room and she starts to rock back and forth. All of a sudden the room goes black, "Terra, I'm happy to see you again. I see you are doing better." Terra appears in the darness and turns around to see Slade. "What do you want?" "You, Terra. I can't wait for you to be my apprentice again." "Slade, I don't want to be your apprentice anymore, I quit!" "Oh, but you can't quit. You were chosen by me, and whether you like it or not you will become my apprentice again. I even found a friend for you to play with. Isn't that great?" "No, you stay away from me." "How can I stay away, if I'm nowhere near you? This is a vision Terra, so I'm not really here but I can communicate with you, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. You can run away Terra, but you can never hide. Because no matter where you go, or what you do, I will always be right there, whether you like it or not." "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "You can scream all you want, because in here, no one can hear you." Terra's eyes open and she looks around. The room is no longer black, Slade is gone and Starfire is still asleep. Terra rubs her eyes. "Was that just a dream? It felt so real."

Well there you go! Chapter 4. Sorry these chapters are so short. I don't have much time to type so I type as much as I can. But I do try to get a chapter a day up. Well, I hope you're enjoying it so far. Terra will have her full memory back in the next chapter and both Beast Boy and Terra and Beast Boy and Lightning will start to get closer. Every step is going to make it harder and harder on Beast Boy. Who do you think Beast Boy will choose? Review and tell me who you think. Terra or Lightning? Later.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone, I appreciate you guys reviewing, it really helps. But keep telling me who you think Beast Boy should chose. Here goes chapter 5! Wish me luck!

Chapter 5

Beast Boy sat up out of bed, yawned and stretched. He jumped down from his bunk and looked down into Lightning's bunk and she wasn't there. "Lightning? Where are you?" Cyborg ran into Beast Boy's room. "Beast Boy! Lightning's in trouble!" "What?" Beast Boy followed Cyborg into the living room where Robin, Raven, Terra and Starfire already were. "What's going on? Where's Lightning?" Beast Boy asked intently. Robin looked at his green friend holding a letter. "We're not sure, but whoever took her left this letter telling us to stay away from her. But who could it be from? Who would be after Lightning?" The Titans thought for a while. "I think I know." Beast Boy told them.

--------

Raven and Starfire are flying in the air as Cyborg and Beast Boy are riding in the T-car. "Now how exactly do you know who took Lightning?" Cyborg asked. "Because she told me last night somebody was after her." "Who?" "It was the same guy who was chasing her the other day." "And how excatly are we going to find her?" Robin rode up beside them on his motorcycle. "I put a tracker on the back of her neck when she was asleep the day we met. We're getting close."

--------

A fainted Lightning is tied up to a chair in the middle of a construction site. The Titans jumped down in front of Lightning. "Titans go..." Beast Boy runs upto Lightning. "Lightning are you ok?" Lightning slowly awakens and sees the Titans. "No! You've got to get out of here! It's a..." "...Trap." The Titans turn around to see Slade and Hot Shot standing side by side. "Slade," Robin said glaring at him. "Titans, it's great to see you again, with Terra and a new friend. How come you didn't introduce us?" Slade walks over to Lightning and grabs her chin. "She's pretty." Beast Boy pushes his hand away from her face, "Let her go!" Lightning glares at Slade, "What do you want?" "Oh, I just wanted you, well actually, me and your brother made a deal. I get him you, he gets me the Titans."

"Brother?" Robin looked at Lightning strangely. "Of course, didn't she tell you," Slade said evily, "Your little friend here is a villian." "Used to be!" Lightning screamed at him. "Even though you're not a villian anymore, doesn't mean your not evil anymore. Even after you've turned good you still have an evil place inside. Don't try to fight it, because it won't help."

"You were a villian?" Robin asked her. Lightning nodded, "Yeah." "Why didn't you tell us?" "I didn't know how you would react. I told Beast Boy, I just didn't feel comfortable telling the rest of you." Hot Shot walked over to them, "Yeah me and my little sister used to be a super villian team. And we were pretty good at it too. We destroyed cities and towns and all sorts of stuff. Don't you remember, Lightning?" "Oh yeah, hurting, screaming, crashing, blood gushing." "Oh you know you loved it." Robin glares at Slade, "Well, you've got what you wanted, now what do you want with us?" "Oh, I have plans for you. Big plans." "You're not getting anything without a fight first."

I'm really sorry. I've read over the previous chapters and it seems that they have gotten worse and worse. Sorry. Unless you like it then I am very glad. Well, Terra finally got her memory back, and things will really kick up when Terra's feelings for Beast Boy come back. Uh oh. And what will happen to Lightning? I wonder. You'll find out later. Don't forget to tell me who you think Beast Boy should pick. Well see you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this is taking so long. I promise my other fanfics will be much better! I promise.

Chapter 6

"Titans go!" As Robin said this the Titans jumped into action. Terra backed off into the shadow and watched. Slade snapped and Hot Shot ran at them. Hot Shot's fists turned red hot and flames bursts on them. Lightning sits helpless in the chair trying to break free. "Don't waste your energy," Slade said looking at her, "The rope is made of rubber. You'll only be hurting yourself if you try to get loose." Lightning stops and watches her friends. The Titans weren't winning, they were losing very badly.

Slade knelt down beside Lightning. "Look at them, Lightning. They're helpless. But I'll be happy to let the Titans go, if you do me a favor." "What do you want?" "You. If you'll be my apprentice, then I'll let them go." "Why would I betray my friends? They've been nothing but nice to me, I would never betray them." "Very well. Then I'll destroy you too." Slade stepped backward a ways and his hands started bursting into flames and he starts focusing his aim on Lightning.

As Lightning starts to get mad her eyes glow purple. Then her whole body glowed purple and she starts to give off electricity. She screams and a huge burst of electricity forms around her. It explodes and creates a huge sandstorm around. Slade flies backward and hits a pole. Lightning walks out of the sandstorm still giving off electricity and unharmed. "You just made a big mistake." Lightning told Slade meanly. "You're no match for me, little girl. Why don't you stop while you're ahead." "You don't know me very well, do you."

She raised up on what looked like a huge lightning bolt. The sky turned dark and actual lightning bolts came from the sky. The Titans and Hot Shot stopped fightning and looked up at the sky. A huge ball of lightning formed around Lightning and she screams. The ball blasts at Slade and Slade bursts into the sky screaming. Slowly Lightning falls to the ground. She turns around still giving off tons of electricity and looks at Hot Shot. "This isn't over!" He said flying off after his master.

After Hot Shot vanishes, Lightning shakes her head and the electricity goes away and she turns back to normal. The Titans just stare at her with there mouths open. Robin shook himself out of it, "Lightning that was...amazing." Beast Boy looks at him, "Are you kidding? That was incredible!" Terra walks out of the shadow and looked really sad as she watched Beast Boy drool over Lightning.

Alright, there's chapter 6. I just need one favor, I need you guys to be completely honest and tell me whether this story is good or bad. And if you guys like Lightning. Just cuz I need to know. I'm starting to get more fanfiction ideas and I'm thinking of putting Lightning in them. So tell me what you think ok. Thanks a bunch! See you in chapter 7!


	7. Lightning's Profile

Alright, this isn't a chapter, just a extra thing. This is everything about Lightning.

Name: Lightning Bolt (Lightning)

Real name: Amy Daniels

Powers: she can create huge amounts of electricity; she can use her electricity to make anything fly into the air, even herself; she can create a lightning shaped disc to use to "surf" around on air; if she can conduct enough electricity she can destroy anything in a 5 mile radius or smaller;

Origin: Lightning was born in a city called Sapphire City. When Lightning was 5 years old she was thrown out of her house, because of her parents hatred towards her. As she was walking down an alley she electricuted by a lightning bolt which also knocked chemicals all over her. From that day on she had incredible powers over electricity. When Lightning turned 10 she was adopted into the Brooks family. They only had one son, whose name was Joseph a.k.a. Hot Shot. As the two grew up together and learned of each others powers their parents died. They were very angry. So angry that they took their anger out on the town. They became obsessed with power and destroyed many cities and killed innocent people. One day as they were doing this, Lightning caught sight of a small girl looking up at her in fear. Lightning realized what she was doing and snapped out of it. She realized she was being well, you know, evil. To get away from what she had done she ran from her brother. But, her brother pursued to follow her and get her back no matter what. She ran halfway across the world to Jump City where she ran into the Titans and you know the rest.

Costume: She wears a purple t-shirt with a pink lightning bolt down the middle and short jeans and tennis shoes.

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Blonde

Home City: Sapphire City

Likes: Fighting bad guys, drawing, playing video games, listening to music, dancing, making people laugh, watching movies, watcing the sun set, Beast Boy

Dislikes: people fighting


	8. Chapter 7

Here's Chapter 7! Hope you're enjoying it so far!

Chapter 7

Terra walked into the den of the tower where Lightning was teaching Beast Boy a move on a video game. Terra walked up to them. "Hey guys." Lightning pauses the game and looks at her. "Hey! What's up?" "Nothing. I got my full memory back!" Beast Boy looked happy, "That's great Terra!" "Not really. Not with my past. Beast Boy, I'm really sorry." "Hey, don't worry about it. It's in the past, there's nothing we can do about it." "But still. I turned my back on you. I turned my back on all of you. So, do you forgive me?" "Of course, Terra. How could I not? You gave your life for ours." "So, to make up for everything I did. How bout you and me go get some pie or something tonight?" "Ooo, sorry, me and Lightning kinda already made plans." "Ok, well, what about tomorrow?" "We kinda are gonna hang some more." Terra lowered her head and sighed, "Oh. That's ok. Maybe some other time, then." "Yeah." "Well see you guys later." Terra walks out of the room.

--------

Beast Boy and Lightning are sitting on top of the tower watching the sun set. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Lightning said gazing at it. Beast Boy didn't pay any attention to the sun and put all the attention on Lightning. "Yeah, beautiful." It was quiet for a while. "You know, I feel kinda bad." "About what?" "About Terra. She seemed to want to hang out with you alot. Were you and her really good friends before the accident?" "Yeah, best friends." "I can tell." There was a long silence. Lightning broke it, "Were you more than friends? Did you ever go out with her?" "Yeah, once. Well, I wouldn't really call it a date, because that was the night she betrayed us." "Oh, sorry."

--------

Terra lay on the couch this time in the den, crying. _"He hates me. I knew it. I never should have done it. Now he likes that Lightning girl and hates me. Everybody does." _Terra thought to herself. _"If it wasn't for Slade, everything would've been better. Beast Boy would like me and my life would've been perfect."_ "How could you say that?" A voice said. Terra sat up immediatly. She saw Slade standing on the other side of the room.

"Slade! How did you get in here?" "I'm not really here, Terra. It's just an illusion. You're right, Terra. They hate you, and they never will like you again. Why bother staying with them? But you know, I don't hate you. You're like a daughter to me. And you know I care very much about you because of it. They don't even like you, why should you waste your time with them?" "Beast Boy still likes me, and so does Lightning." "Lightning, she's stealing Beast Boy from you. She said she would leave when you got better. Look at you, you're all better and she's still here. I think Beast Boy likes her better too." "No, you're lying." "Am I? She's up on the roof right now messing up your relationship with Beast Boy. Why don't you go take a look." Terra ran out of the room and left Slade.

Terra opens the door to the roof and she sees Beast Boy and Lightning kissing. She gasps and gently closes the door. She runs back into the den where Slade still stands. "They...they...they..." "Yes, I know." Terra scowls.

Well, there's Chapter 7! The story's getting close to the end. Are you excited? I know I sure am! See you next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

Alright before I start, can anyone explain to me what an OC is. Someone said something about it and I have absolutely no idea what it is. And someone said someone said that she acted to perfect. She's not. She's had a lot of troubles in the past and she just make it appear as though she's perfect, but she's not. Some one else said that she was like Static Shock. She's not, at least not really. See, Static needs the disc thing to fly. Lightning does not, she uses a kind of Lightning disc just for fun. She uses it to "surf" on the air. Static Shock wasn't even created when I thought of Lightning, or else I didn't see it then. I've never put her on the internet till then because I only found this site about 2 weeks ago. She's also stronger that Static. Also, someone said something about her name. Yes, I knew about the villian Lightning, but her name is Lightning Bolt. Lightning is just for short. If you guys have any questions, just ask and I'll answer them. Ok on with the story.

Chapter 8

Lightning runs into the den where the rest of the Titans already were. "She's not in any of your rooms." "I wonder where Terra is? Why did she just leave without saying good-bye?" Beast Boy said sadly. Cyborg goes over to the computer, "I'll try to track her down." Lightning walks over to the window, "She could've at least left a note or something. Or at least told someone."

The computer blinks red. "Trouble! Titans Go!" Robin told the Titans. "What about Terra?" Lightning asked. "We'll look for her later. Right now we've got an emergency. We'll search for her afterwards." The Titans ran out of the tower.

--------

The Titans appear at a old abandoned bowling alley. No one was around. "Hello?" Cyborg called. No answer. "Maybe it was a false alarm," Cyborg continued. There was a huge bang. Lightning said, "Maybe not." "Hello?" A voice came from behind a wall. "Hello." Hot Shot came from behind it and shot flames at them. "Titans ..." Robin started but was stopped by Lightning. "No, I'll take him. If Hot Shot is working for Slade that means he's not far behind. You guys find Slade, I'll take care of Hot Shot. He's my brother." "Alright, be careful." Lightning nods and glows purple and flies off.

Robin looked at the Titans, "Titans, let's look for Slade." The Titans separate and walk out of the room where Lightning and Hot Shot were. Hot Shot smiled, "You finally decide to give in and return home with me or if you want you can join Slade and we can become partners again." "I'm not joining anything with you." "I guess I'll have to fight you to convince you." "I guess so."

Hot Shot flung several balls of fire at Lightning but she flew out of the way. She electicuted something above Hot Shots head. "You missed." "I wasn't aiming for you." Just then the wall behind Hot Shot and fell on top of them. Lightning flew out of the room to look for Slade. Hot Shot blew the wall off of him with a lot of fire. "It'll take more than that to beat me. I'm stronger than I was." Hot Shot smiles evily.

---------

Beast Boy and Cyborg are walking down a room full of bowling balls. "Where are we?" Beast Boy said looking around. "I'm not sure. Looks like the room where they used to keep the balls." "Well duh, I could've told you that." A voice came out of nowhere, "Hello boys." The two looked up to see Terra standing on a rock. "Terra!" Cyborg yelled. "No." Beast Boy said.

Well that's all I've got for you now. Sorry. It's almost over. Remember if you have anymore just ask me and I'll answer it. See ya.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Terra stood above Beast Boy and Cyborg smiling evily at them. "Terra, what are you doing?" Beast Boy asked her, afraid of what the answer might be. "I don't know you. I only know that you are on the turf of my master and you're not supposed to be here. "Terra, it's us. We're your friends." "Were. The only friend I've got is Hot Shot and that's all!" Terra lifted up a part of the rock below them. Beast Boy turned into a pteradactyl and picked up Cyborg shot at her, but Terra dodged everyone of them. Just then a bolt of lightning knocked Terra off the rock she was standing on. "You stay out of this!" Terra yelled at her. "It's none of your buisness." "You made it my buisness. All we tried to do was be nice to you. I even used some of my power to revive you and all you can do to thank me is by attacking my only friends. If you thought you could do that, you've got another thing coming to you."

The wall bursted behind Lightning and Hot Shot appeared. "Right, now it's a party. My little sis is here and everything." Lightning looked at Beast Boy and Cyborg, "You guys have to try and destroy Terra, I'll deal with my brother." "But I can't destroy her," Beast Boy said softly. _"I love her. Man this is hard, I love both of them. They both make me happy but who am I supposed to choose? How am I supposed to choose? What am I supposed to do?"_ He thought to himself. Cyborg put his hand on BB's shoulder. "Are you ok? Can you do this?" "Yeah, I'm cool." Beast Boy turned into a wolf and jumped at her.

--------

Hot Shot threw Lightning against a wall and laughed. "I always have been better than you." Lightning shook her head to get the rubble off, then looked up at her brother. Lightning stood up and she started glowing. She made the rest of the wall glow behind her and she picked it up and threw it at Hot Shot. He dodged most of them except for the last rock which knocked him to the ground. "You know we could do this all day," Lightning said laughing at her brother. "We could, but it would be even better if I destroyed you now!" Hot Shot flew into the air and shot fire at Lightning. To protect herself she shot lightning at him. They were equally powerful so the power evened out. "Looks like no one wins," Hot Shot said smiling.

--------

Robin, Star and Raven are walking around. Slade jumps out of the shadows and bashes the ground making it shake and it knocks the three over. "Slade." Robin jumps back at him giving him several punches and kicks which all of them he dodges. Raven and Star flew up into the air and combined their powers and shot it at Slade. Just then Beast Boy and Cyborg were flung at Raven and Starfire. Terra followed after them. "Terra?" Robin said breathing harshly. "Yes, she's is my apprentice again and this time she has partner." Slade said happily. "What did you do to her?" "Nothing. Just opened her eyes and told her the truth. Things you didn't." "What are you talking about?" "Just the simple things. And I only have one person to thank for returning to me my apprentice..." Just then Lightning crashes into the wall and falls to the ground and struggles to get up. "...Lightning Bolt, I never could've done it without you."

Sorry, I've nocticed that this chapter really sucks. And the last chapters will really suck to, because I can't write fighting scenes. I apoligize. I also can't spell! Yeah! My next story is much better, I promise. If it's not you can kill me if you want. See ya!


End file.
